Arise
by alialanis33
Summary: -podemos regresar cuando el mundo se acabe.-Alec mi mundo ya se acabo -dije con una sonrisa perversa en mi cara y lagrimas en los ojos -todos son adolescentes descontrolados, anorexia, lesbianismo,intentos suicidas, drogas, alcohol y descontrol -
1. comienzo

"Bella entra al auto, estamos atrasadas" grito Renne desde el auto mientras terminaba con mi cabello  
"esta bien Renne, estoy lista"dije con un suspiro, no todos los días tu madre te echa hacia un puto pueblo de la noche a la mañana  
"es por tu bien hija, no tienes buenas amistades aqui"dijo abrazandome, si claro malas amistades  
"si, como sea antes de irme.."me miro con interrogacion en los ojos "me depositaras dinero?" bueno no soy materialista pero por lo que tengo entendido Charlie es solo el jefe de policias y a mi madre no le aria daño es una reconocida cirujana o como sea  
"Bella! que hemos hablado" si, estoy castigada perra, dime algo nuevo "esta bien, siempre y cuando te comportes" dijo acaparando el auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto  
"no he echo nada para que me exilies a ese pueblo" dije escondiendo mis pildoras de la felicidad en un bolsillo en mi ropa interior, no me arriesgaria  
"las dos sabemos que te has comportado mal" suspiro acariciando mi cabello "no puedo más con tus rebeldias infantiles, no te odio como piensas además asi te mejoraras" no estoy loca, pero en Forks me puse rebelde como diria mamá  
"si, como sea adios"dije apresurandome en ir dentro del aeropuerto haciendo la fila para entrar en el avion  
-trriiin trrriin-  
"maldicion!"chille saltando del susto, era Charlie al telefono  
"Bella un oso gigante ha atacado a un excursionista, no te podre ir a recoger pero mañana estare en casa" genial, tendria que pensar en como llegar "bueno mañana mismo empiezas en el instituto y tu auto ha llegado hace tres días las llaves de la casa estan en tu habitacion que esta a mano izquierda subiendo las escaleras hay comida conjelada y te deje dinero suficiente para una pizza"  
"no te preocupes, estare bien tomare un taxy" si es que existen aqui en Forks, apage rapidamente el celular buscando mi aciento para esperar comodamente dos horas empeze a mirar por la ventana pensando en como fue mi dramatica partida de Forks  
"disculpa te he notado muy pensativa y no he querido molestarte, pero estas en mi haciento" me dijo una chica de pequeña estatura con el pelo más largo y rubio que he visto  
"no, no es verdad a mi me ha tocado 5L junto a la ventana" dije intentando sonar gentil  
"la ventana es L? ho, lo siento debo estar aqui al medio.."dijo sacango un ccigarrillo de su mochila "fumas?" dijo mientras lo prendia  
"¿estas loca? estamos por despegar, ¿quieres que nos hechen?" dije un poco histerica quitandole su cigarrilo y estrellando contra la pared para que se apagase  
"bueno, como quieras, mi nombre es Jane Vulturi y tu eres?"dijo con el seño fruncido  
"Isabella Swan, dime Bella" ella dudo "no, es enserio dime Isabella y sera lo ultimo que digas" termine con una sonrisa  
"Swan? wow eres hija de Charlie, el jefe de policias" dijo mirandome a escasos sentimetros de mi rostro, si que es rara "no eres tan fea como el" dijo alejandose  
"gracias, es porque ya no utilizo mostacho" dije haciendonos reir "no es por ser una metiche pero ¿como lo conoces?"  
"bueno tenemos historia" ¿mi padre era un pedofilo? "es decir me a arrestado un par de veces, tu debes ser una santurrona dado a que apagaste mi cigarrillo"  
"más o menos" dije mientras sacaba mi bolsa de pastillas felices de mi ropa interior  
"hey! descuida, vamos muy rapido" dijo la rubia riendo  
"no quiero tener sexo contigo,toma" dije entregandole una pastilla mientras yo tragaba la mia, si algo he aprendido con mis amigos "rebeldes" como les llama Renne es que si usaras drogas la regla universal es convidarle a quien quiera, por que ellos en algun minuto tambien te daran.  
"quedan 10 minutos para aterrizar, ¿te vendra a buscar Charlie?"  
"no, no tengo quien me lleve" ho ho, mala idea drogarse para luego quedar a la deriba en un extraño pueblo, buen comienzo bella  
"mi hermano mayor vendra por mi, te llevaremos" sonrio mientras jugaba con mi cabello  
-al aterrizar y tener nuestras maletas-  
"Jane donde putas esta tu hermano, todo se mueve " dije abrazandola tratando de caminar  
"¿Que hermano? yo solo veo a los ompa lompas" dijo caminando hacia la salida  
"Jane! por fin te encuentro" dijo un chico, quien por cierto estava como para morirse si todos en este pueblo son así, no tengo intenciones de irme "¿Quien es tu amiga?" dijo ayudandonos a caminar  
"soy Bella Swan" dije por fin estando menos mareada "¿quien eres?" susurre entre un pequeño eructo, bravo bella se una cerda frente al chico sexy  
"¿Porque estan tan palidas?" nos miro hasta que sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial "Jane! has drogado a la hija del jefe de policias, ahora si que estamos en problemas" dijo mientras entrabamos en el auto  
"descuida, yo la he drogado a ella" dije ya sin los efectos solo con un maldito dolor de cabeza, nunca más comprare productos de mala calidad "no recuerdo donde vive Charlie" dije apoyando mi cabeza en el vidrio  
"ya llegamos, esta a unas cuantas calles de nuestra casa" me guiño un ojo que admito a duras penas casi me derrite, sali del auto para sacar mis maletas eran tres (si, soy fanatica a las compras) asi que Alec las saco y me ayudo a dejarlas en el pequeño living de Charlie en silencio lo acompañe hasta su auto, toque el vidrio con mis nudillos para despedirme de una muy drogada Jane y me gire para despedirme de Alec pero me sorprendio que tomase mi rostro con sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla ho dios, quieres que muera aqui mismo "nos vemos mañana Bella" mi idea o tenia un irresistible acento?  
"si, mañana" maldicion creera que soy una retrasada el solo sonrio y subio a su auto para salir a toda velocidad, entre a la casa para ver mi cuarto y no tenia nada, con nada me refiero a una gran cama y un pequeño closet, tendre que ordenar muebles en linea.. era el doble de grande que mi otro cuarto con mi madre, sin pedir pizza y quedandome con el dinero me acoste para quedar dormida a los minutos siguentes.  
"Bella te lo repetire una vez más, levantate" dijo Charlie mientras me mesia el hombro, le di una rapida mirada y sali directo hacia el baño para ducharme, secar mi pelo y maquillarme, es mejor llegar atrasada que llegar horrenda. al final me decidi por un pegado y corto vestido negro, converse rojas, una pañoleta roja en el cabello y accesorios en los cuales se encontraban mis amados lentes de lady gaga, baje en silencio y me subi a mi auto para llegar en 15 minutos a mi instituto, este pueblo si que es pequeño, me sente arriba de mi auto apollandome en el vidrio y prendi un cigarrillo, cerre los ojos sintiendo pequeños rayos de luz solar lo suficientemente deviles como para causar calor  
"Lindo auto, tienes estilo" me dijo la voz de una chica para hacerme salir de mis pensamientos  
"si, es rojo" sonrei mirando a ellay su acompañante, wow Rosalie es amable ¿acaso es el fin del mundo? "siempre pienso ¿que chiste tiene tener un auto si no es rojo?"  
"jaja chica tienes un problema, soy Emmett y ellaes Rosalie" dijo para dar una vuelta mostrando a rosalie como mercancia já  
"lo se, soy Bella, los extrañe chicos" entenderan mi sarcasmo? bueno yo solo tenia problemas con Edward no con ellos, intentare otra vez sonar más amable "llegue anoche, no tuve tiempo de buscarlos en facebook" nop, Bella aun no es lo suficiente "si quieres puedes probrar mi auto rojo" sonrei, creo que ahora si hice un buen trabajo, o tal vez no aun no dicen nada y solo me miran.. mierda en estos momentos me gustaria estar metiendome mano con alguien en el gimnacio o drogandome, odio tener que hablar con otras personas..  
"Alice se volvera loca" rió Emmett pero Rosalie se fue sin decir nada.. ¿Quien dice que yo soy la enferma? la mayoria de la poblacion adolecente es bipolar  
"¿tengo.. hum.. que hablar con ella?"pregunte saltando del auto el me miro y nego con la cabeza  
"es mejor que este sola un rato, eran amigas y te fuiste sin decir nada..¿quieres ir con los demas?" lo mire pensando una respuesta amable..  
"buenos días Isabella" me di la vuelta para enfrentarme en un combate con quien me llamo así pero era nada más ni nada menos que Alec, lo dejare pasar porque viniendo de el suena hermoso  
"como estas Alec" lo abrace tocando más de lo devido, espero que no lo note jaja "¿y Jane?" pregunte por fin separandome de el y su cuerpo.. Bella deja de ser tan enferma  
"Bella! ¿que haces aqui?!"dijo Alice saltando para ahogarme en un abrazo, cmo si no fuese suficiente Emmett se nos unio y nos levanto del suelo, bien Cullen's me hacen ver como idiota frente a sexy Alec  
"sorpresa" dije para mirar a un Edward, hermoso pero enojado con las manos empuñadas, tan apretadas que sus nudillos estavan blancos "te iva a decir luego" dije separandome de ellos  
"ire en busca de Jane, te veo luego" sijo Alec sonriendo de lado, mierda! hormonas calmense un poco le sonrei para no arruinarlo todo, me volvi hacia Alice "tengo clases" y parti a dormir hasta el almuerzo en donde pensaba escaparme y fumar un poco de weed pero Alice me esperaba fuera del salon de Biologia  
"eres una pequeñasicopata" le dije cargando mis libros y bolso  
"un poco, tambien estoy aqui para entregarle las llaves del volvo a Edward,se sento a tu lado.." dijo con el seño fruncido  
"admito que dormi un poquito pero estuve despierta durante la prueba, no tuve tiempo para ser sociable" dije caminando juno a ella, al llegar a la cafeteria todos me miraban, ¿es que no llegan alumnos nuevos? mire a la fila donde Jasper movia sus manos para que fuesemos yo elegi una limonada rosa, por que comer cuando puedes tomar limonada de color rosa nos sentamos en una mesa al medio del comedor, todos en la mesa me miraban fijamente mientras comian yo incomoda jugaba con la tapa de mi botella de limonada cuando me llego un mensaje, todos interrogantes me insitaban con sus ojos a leerlo asi que quitandole importancia tome de mi limonada mientras leia el mensaje "Swan eres una perra, le rompiste el corazon a James espero que te mueras por sobredosis, puta" me atore con la limonada y empece a tocer como loca  
"¿estas bien?" pregunto Alice picando su pollo  
"si, un slaudo de mis amiguitos" sonrei "¿como fueron estos años aqui, al fin sales con la perra de Tanya?" pregunte a Edward quien gruño, wow que expresivo  
"si, lo hace" respondio una chillona voz por el " ahora quita tu gigante trasero de mi lugar" dijo Tanya la mire por unos minutos y rei "y tu eres la perra" esta chica si que es lenta no aguante y me rei en su cara  
"claro, como quieras" le dije sin prestarle mucha atencion, rosalie y alice soltaron una risita antes de que tanya me empujase para hacerme caer de mi haciento, me pare muy enojada y en un rapido movimiento salte y me pocisione sobre ella en el suelo, le corri un mechon de la cara "esa nariz operada es tan fragil, no me molestes" la mire fijamente unos segundos "boo" y ella pego un pequeño saltito, alguien me levanto por la cintura sacandome de la dramatica escena  
"te pones como fiera" dijo Jasper imitando exageradamente mi pelea con Emmett  
" que puedo decir, las calles son muy oscuras de noche" y prendi mi porro "además, peso unos saludables 51 kilos para mi metro setenta" dije mirando mi trasero en el reflejo del vidrio de un auto  
"Iremos a tu casa esta noche" dijo Rosalie  
"esta bien, nos vemos "dije buscando con la mirada mi auto, no me quedaría a otra escena de Tanya, partí a mi casa a toda velocidad, eran las 3 de la tarde recien asi que fui a ver si aun estaba la "mini casa" de Charlie era donde guardaba sus herramientas pero despues con las chicas lo convertimos en nuestro lugar preferido, aun habian muñecas en las repisas, llenas de polvo y una sin los brazos, recuerdo por que Rosalie se los quito para que bajara de peso aun que no resulto, entre recuerdos me decidi por remodelarlo, seria facil, subi corriendo a mi habitacion y me puse a compar por internet a una tienda llamada Newton hogar en el centro del pueblo, me meti a la pagina y compre uno sillon de tres piesas negro "por mandarme a Forks Renne" dije mientras pagaba con el numero de mi tarjeta, luego de pequeñas compras ( una tv, un equipo de musica y un mini refrigerador) espere que llegasen, a la hora estaba todo puesto baje con mi osito "Zó" y me acurruque en el sillon mirando el papel tapiz de flores Rojas y rosas escogido por Alice años atrás.

* * *

...wop este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic, disculpen las faltas ortográficas se que debi revisar antes de publicar pero ya son las tres de la mañana y soy muy perezosa jaja.. dejen comentarios, sean honestos no me dolera al principio estara un poco aburrida pero tengo un buen final y ahora tengo que declarar(?) que crepusculo es de la ama y señora Meyer y más adelante pondre algo de skins adios, besitos3_3


	2. Chapter 2

"llegamos y trgimos helado de chocolate" canto Alice saltando "wow que lindo es este papel tapiz" chillo para sentarse a comer  
"me gusta el estilo tetrico que le da la suciedad" rio Rosalie  
"invite a Alec y Jane" dije mirando a Zó piiip piip "creo que llegaron" sonrei para correr a encontrarme con Edward, Tanya y Kate "pasen, las chicas estan atras" dije comiéndome la rabia Edward y Tanya me ignoraron pero me sorprendio Kate  
"como estas" dijo entremedio de un abrazo para luego ir tras su hermana  
"rara" canturrie cuando llegaron Alec y Jane  
"tragimos vodka y ron, de mala calidad " dijo Jane, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a un arbol "¿donde es?"  
"detras de la casa" rei negando con la cabeza "wow, bebida energetica, gracias" dije abriendo la lata que me entrego Alec, me guiño un ojo, rayos amo que me guiñe ese ojo y entramos  
"Eddi, puedo soportar a la perra de Swan pero no me dijiste que estaria esta enana" dijo moviendo el dedo, argg zorra  
"a quien le dices enana, desde aqui te veo ese grano unicornio que tienes" se defendio Alice  
"no te decia a ti, le decia a ella" señalo a Jane  
"hey yo tambien desde aqui te puedo ver esas raices" y para mi sorpresa ambas se reian abrazadas, incomoda me sente para teclearle a Emmett que animara la fiesta  
"¿quieres ir a buscar duendes al bosque?" me pregunto Alec con la mirada de mirenme si que soy ardiente  
"no, ella no ira contigo a buscar duendes al bosque" gruño edward  
"no le diras donde no tiene que ir a buscar duendes" le grito Tanya si, no importa lo que bella quiera hacer  
"LLEGARON LOS DUENDES" por fin mientras seguian con el drama de los duendes, con Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Jane subimos al tejado a mirar estrellas mientras fumábamos weed  
"yo digo, claro los duendes deben ser encontrados" dije tociendo con la boca seca  
"a quien le importa, cuando estas buenisimo como yo no necesitas duendes" dijo Emmett sacudiéndose  
"¿donde esta Rosalie?" pregunto Alice bajando por mi ventana, arriesgado y estupido pero ¿a quien le importa?, bajamos y sorprendente mente todos veian una pelicula rapido y furioso 6  
"les reto a una carrera" dijo emmett "yo voy con alice y rose, edward con Kate y su hermana y los chicos italianos con Bella "  
"bien, que ganaremos" dije apuntandolo con el dedo " y donde queda jasper"  
"esclavos por una semana y jasper viene con nosotros" dijo subiendo al auto Jane y yo llegamos al auto caminando como astronautas por los ejectos de las drogas "YA" grito Emmett y partimos a toda velocidad, Jane saco su curpo por la ventana del auto gritando ivamos en segundo despues venia Emmett tirando botellas basias para que disminuimos la velocidad, luego todo ocurrio rapido, un venado se atravesó,nosotros derrapando, el auto de emmett estrelado en un arbol y mi puerta se abrio y salí volando dando vueltas en el piso  
tenia momentos en los que estaba consiente abri mis ojos y vi a los chicos alrededor del auto de Alec jane ilesa me vio y vino, me volvi a desmayar, un emmett llorando de dolor, me desmalle, volvi a despertar para vomitar mientras Jasper y edward sacaban a Alec que tenia la cabeza abierta, cerre los ojos volviendo a quedar inconsciente  
"Bella,Bella despierta" me movia Alice el hombro desperte para apoyarme en mis rodillas y vomitar  
"mierda, ahora si que me mandan a una escuela militar" me dormi otra vez "o a recolectar maiz" dije pero ya estaba en una sala blanca con una luz directa a mis ojos  
"desperto" dijo la voz de .. ¿Edward? "soy eldoctor cullen ¿me recuedas?"sip y desde ahora esta en la lista de padres follables  
toci entre arcadas "quiero vomitar" ho ho muy tarde toda la limonada rosa estava esparcida en los sapatos de doctor me-muero-de-lo-bueno-que-estoy Cullen  
"¿sabes que día es o que ocurrio?" negue con la cabeza "¿recuerdas tu nombre?"  
"Doc estoy confundida, no quiero sonar auch em.. no se que estoy diciendo" y eructe para una arcada que me hizo caer mierda no tenia nada más que vomitar,cuerpo compréndelo me intente parar pero no podía  
"¿te puedes para, quieres que te ayude?" lo mire muerta de verguenza  
"no puedo pararme"admití avergonzada, el doc me tomo en brazos y me puso en la camilla  
"bien, abre los ojos" dijo apuntándome con una linterna solo veia estrellas, se abrieron las puertas  
"no tanto ruido, mueva la luz" bien, habla sin sentido ya no puedes estar más humillada y luego todo se volvió negro.

pntv. Alice  
"bien, Emmett tiene una dislocacion, Alec tiene 3 puntos en la cabeza y Bella tiene una conmoción cerebral leve, estará con licencia por 3 semanas si tiene vertigo, vomitos o perdida de equilibrio es normal.. ahora estan todos castigados" dijo Carlise apuntándonos con el dedo  
"bueno yo no soy de la familia.. permiso" dije caminando rapido  
"Alice ya llame a tus padres, te vendran a buscar, a ustedes tambien" dijo a los hermanos Vulturis y Hale, mierda porque mamá no me dio una hermanita  
"emmett no podra ir a clases el mismo tiempo de Bella ya que era su brazo lanzador, no quiere hablar con nadie,a Alec solo le di una semana por si se siente confundido" miro directo a Edward "me esperaba estas tonteras de Emmett, hasta de Alice pero tú, tú eres quien pone los limites, estoy decepcionado" ouch a mi me dolio que puedo hacer para que Bella y Emmett se sientan mejor? un paste rosa si, con muchos globos de colores wow! Bella se pondra muy feliz si le compro unos tacones rojos, ella ama el rojo y emmett.. tambien horneare galletas si, pacientemente levante mi mano derecha  
"¿que quieres Alice?" pregunto Doc carlise  
"cuando podemos visitarlos?" dije saltando en mi asiento de la emocion  
"cuando esten de Alta.. en unos días a lo más una semana" dijo y se fue para explicarle a los padres de los chicos lo sucedido  
"bien, aremos una fiesta sorpresa y todos participaremos" mire a Jane mi nueva amiga, quizas ella quiera ser mi hermana wow! no, esta Rosalie y Bella aunque.. tambien sera su hermana, bien pensado Alice  
"no ire" respondio Tanya  
"si, si lo aremos ¿en que puedo ayudar?" intervino Kate quien miro con una sonrisa a Rosalie, rarooooo  
"en una semana vayan a mi casa hasta entonces tengo mucho que planear" dije dando saltitos hacia mis padre  
"Alice.. estas castigada" dijo mamá mire a papá con un puchero  
"es tu primer error en la vida, dejaremos como una advertencia, no saldras de casa en toda la semana" dijo papá sonrei y los abrace  
"nos iremos unos días a francia, bueno unas semanas es de trabajo" dijo mamá yo solo me quede en silencio, ya resignada de que serviria una queja si he vivido en casa sola desde que tengo memoria.. llegamos a casa en unos minutos, camine en silencio y me encerre en mi habitacion a recortar modelos con nuevas tendencias, sin darme cuenta mi cara estaba mojada, me seque y dormi.


	3. Chapter 3

pntv. Rosalie

"odio que se valla sin despedirce " gruñi mirando mi manicure  
"adios chicos Maria me llama" dijo Jasper  
"vamos Tanya ire a ver a Emmett, te aviso cuando salga Rose" dijo Edward dejandome sola, Kate se sento a mi lado  
"que noche más movida" me aparto un mechon de pelo y yo me aparte "lo siento" dijo parandose  
"siento ser una perra fria pero no tengo más amigos que Alice y emmett y es porque nuestros padres nos obligaban a estar juntos " la mire  
"bien, hace como que me obligan a estar contigo, es decir, ser amigas" en eso salio Edward y me hizo señas para que entrara  
"adios" la mire y entre a la sala pero ya estava dormido, asi pasaron los días y las semanas nuestro grupo se desintegro Jasper de novio con maria al igual que Edward con Tanya, Alice de compras con Jane y yo con Kate, ahora las mejores amigas inseparables.  
-aqui ya pasaron las tres semanas *o*-

"Rose vamos o Alice nos metera dentro el pastel"dijo Kate mirando el techo  
"ya estoy lista, ¿como estoy?" pregunte dando media vuelta  
"perfecta"sonrio con sinseridad y tristeza en los ojos "ahora vamos" bajo las escaleras corriendo "si tienes bici por que no andas en ella, yo vine en la mia" la mire feo sabiendo a donde queria llegar  
"no, no iremos en bicicletas" la regañe pero ella gano luego de un puchero y yo estaba a unas cuadras casi sudando, que asco Kate paro y se tiro al cesped  
"que haces"rei a su lado ellaen silencio intento atrapar un conejo pero fallo y me rei de ella  
"no a todos nos va bien en todo lo que hacemos" dijopara empujarme  
"no seas dramatica" dije para tirarme arriba de ella y rodar juntas, maldicion mi pelo sera un desastre, sacandome de mis pensamientos kate me miro a escasos centimetros de mi cara y ocurrio lo inimaginable nos besamos, partio timido como un primer beso tembloroso y termino lleno de ira, cuando empece a pensar bien me separe, agarre mi bici y parti pero ella me alcanso  
"me gustas, desde que te conozco" que debo responder hasta lo que se tengo un novio el cual me ama" se que no sabes que decir porque emos sido amigasnada más pero no puedo evitarlo" bien debo responderle  
"me gustas pero soy hetero, lo siento" dije para dejarla atras y llegar antes que ella, fui corriendo a ver a Alice  
"tenemos que hablar" ella solo memiro y subimos a su habitacion rosa de mal gusto "le gusto a Kate" ella abrio los ojos "y creo que me gusta" quedo más plasmada aun "y nos besamos" mordi mi manicure y ella reacciono  
"Emmett es tu novio" dijo pensando "debes.. mierda tengo tanto que pensar y tu me vienes con problemas estupidos" alice nuna ha sido tan grosera en la vida, algo le ocurre " lo siento em.. vamos a bajo debemos hacer como que nada paso y piensa quizas estar sola un momento te ara bien" me dijo para abrazarme " pase lo que pase te querre como mi mejor amiga en el mundo" y así fue terminamos el pastel y fuimos a ver a Bella, estaba con un pijama entero de vaquita y se sorprendio mucho cuando llegamos debo agregar que estaba aun más delgada de lo normal.. deben ser los medicamentos, yo fui directo a Emmett  
"te ves hermosa con flores en el cabello" se acerco para besarme pero me aleje  
"Emmett te amo pero necesito un tiempo" so una perra por hacer sufrir a Emmett el solo me miro y sonrio  
"siempre pense que eras demaciada buena para ser verdad, espero que seas feliz con el nuevo chico" dijo y me abrazo para dejarme plasmada pronto oscurecio y llego Kate a mi lado  
"lo oi todo" dijo abrazandome

"Sorpresa!" gritaron los chicos mierda estoy con mi pijama de vaquita me di la vuelta demaciado rapido y cai de rodillas, el accidente aun tiene unos pocos efectos como el desequilibribrio pero a nada más, es gracioso que no me acuerde de nada hasta hace unos días, me vesti con unos shorts, una polera azul y unas converse negras, solte mi cabello y baje  
"tarta yeii" dije sonriendo verlos a todos tan juntos me ponia confusa respecto a la noche del accidente  
"siento casi matarte" dijo Emmett, el ha estado preso conmigo todo este tiempo si no estamos aqui es en su casa jugando xbox aunque me marea y a el le duele..me abrazo dandome vueltas  
"Emmett.." le susurre y me dejo, mire mejor mi alrededor y alice poniendo todo en su lugar junto a Jane, rosalie y Kate no estavn.. Alec venia hacia mi y Tanya haciendo ecsena a Edward  
"siento no recordar tus vicitas hasta hace una semana" sonrei avergonzada el me miro y me abrazo, mire a Emmett para que se fuese y solo rio y modulo en silencio si te toca muere y se fue, luego Alec tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y nos besamos no puedo describirlo, pense que seria como morirse de bueno pero no ocurrio yo solo sonrei separandome mirando el suelo pero luego de una pequeña pelea interna lo bese yo, con más intensidad esperando poder sentir lo que ocurria con Edward  
"podemos hablar" no era una pregunta me separe de Alec y este se fue no antes besar mi coronilla  
"que ocurre" tampoco lo pregunte, wow soy muy ruda, me miro con eso ojos verdes  
"siento haber sido tan brusco, no se como controlar lo inevitable"se acerco  
"no es nada" toque mi cabello pero el lo ordeno por mi no, no soportare tanta emocion en un día, por favor no me beses como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos se aparto un poco pero luego yo me acerque y nos besamos, con cariño y desesperacion, durante unos minutos luego me subio al meson en la cosina de Charlie y le quite la polera entre beso y susurro  
"Bella te trage el jugo de naranja que querias" dijo Jasper haciendome volver a la realidad, nos miro unos minutos hasta que entendio "wow, volvere luego" si, que oportuno  
"esto no cambia nada" dije mirando por la ventana el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos e iva a decir algo pero lo corte "encerio, tienes una novia y yo.. me gusta Alec" repitelo hasta creerlo y sali hasta el salon porque siempre que nos juntamos todo el ambiente esta tan tenso  
"bien no tengo hambre si me disculpan me ire a dormir" susurre pero Alice me tomo del braso  
"te quedaras, es una orden" dijo con una sonrisa  
"bien, entonces como ha estado las clases" pregunte comiendo glaseado de la tarta  
"bien, ¿quieres venir a la cosina un segundo?" pregunto Kate .. no conocia bien a esa chica pero la segui en silencio ella saco de su bolcillo un polvo blanco  
aremos happy brownies de chocolate" sonrio de lado y al comprender rei con ella, hasta que llego Alice y Jane  
"que hacen" pregunto Alice  
"brownies de chocolate" sonrei inocentemente  
"bien porque llego Charlie y regaño a Emmett por fumarce un porro" rio Jane  
"bien, ayudenos" dijo Kate, cuando por la puerta paso Tanya todas haciamos algo, con el Browni de chocolate  
hasta que se fueron a controlar a Jasper quien lloraba muerto de borracho al telefono a Maria me quede con Tanya en un incomodo silencio  
"siento lo de tu cabeza" medio sonrio la mire estudiando cada una de sus facciones  
"si, tambien yo pero ahora me drogo más rapido" dije tontamente  
"eso es peligroso" muestra humanidad hacia mi persona wow, esto es todo un logro  
"bien, sentemonos a que alguien le importe lo que ocurra conmigo" sonrei y saque el paquetito que me entrego Kate antes de irse  
"¿que es?" pregunto acercandose a mi y ver más de cerca  
"Mdma " respondi vaciando todo el contenido en la mezcla del brownie "18 putos gramos" sonrei para mirarla  
"que hacen, ¿ahora son amigas?" pregunto Rosalie sentandose a nuestro lado  
"claro que si, ahora nos besaremos" respondi riendo  
"hey cuidado, no me tocaras mi chichi" Tanya rio tontamente junto a mi  
"no te preocupes, no me gustan las almejas, lo mio son los hotdogs " reimos junta spero Rosalie gruño  
"¿terminaron?" pregunto enojada  
"si, y en unos minutos el brownie estara listo" dijo cuando sono el temporisador me levante y lo puse en la mesa  
"bien, hay como para 18 porciones, no les importara que probemos primero" dije cortando en rectangulos y comiendo uno luego tome un plato con 9 porciones y lo lleve al living donde estaban todos los chicos y charlie  
"deben estar deliciosos" chillo alice comiendose dos de una yo ya estava bailando por la sala cuando todos mastacaban  
"tomare 2 para el camino, ire a ver a Bill, si te rompes algo estaras castigada de por vida, adios chicos" dijo Charlie pero yo solo me movia, fui a la cosina y bebi de una botella azul algo que hizo que escupiese y me ardiera la garganta  
fui hacia Alec bailando y me sente en su regaso para bailarle

pntv. Alice

Jasper lloraba a su novia, rosalie con tanyay Kate, los chicos fumando porros y rodando en el piso...  
"alo mamá, cuando regresan" fui directo al grano ya han pasado 3 semanas desde su partida  
"linda, ya no estamos en francia, vinimos a un tour por europa buscando nuevas tendencias para mi linea nueva"  
"bien, cuando regresan" pregunte en el piso de la cosina al borde de las lagrimas  
" en unos días, que no tienes vida, te pasaria con tu padre pero esta viajando a Forks ahora mismo" dijo con frialdad  
yo le corte y me pare, siempre digna mire una de las tres tartas que prepare para los chicos y comenze a comer, cucharadas gigantes una tras otra entre recuerdos de una adolecencia finjida, no queria ser ya más feliz yo soloqueria estar con mis padres y sentirme querida luego me di la vuelta y vi mi reflejo en el espejo estava llena de tarta en mi ropa, en mi cara y pelo, fui corriendo al baño en el cuarto de Bella, me inque sobre mis rodillas, abri mi boca y me meti dos dedos cerrando fuerte los ojos entre lagrimas y arcadas saque toda la tristeza y rencor que habian en mi dejandome con la sensacion de poder flotar de lo liviana que me sentia, aun tiritando y con la respiracion entrecortada me meti a la ducha, me duche rapido y me puse un vestido amarillo de bella, seque mi corto cabello y baje  
"donde estabas, Tanya acaba de hacer un baile herotico en la sala" dijo riendo Jane muy drogada caminando apoyandose en las paredes  
"a mi ropa le cayo chocolate" dije con una sonrisa en el rostro  
"tienes los ojos rojos y iritados, si que estas colocada" rio Jane tomando mi mano para ir a saltar en los sillones


End file.
